The Coyotes and the Pale Faces
by BNWill09
Summary: Koenma seeks the help of three girls from America. What will this mean for Team Urameshi? Will they be able to handle three rowdy girls...and mating season? Pairings to be decided soon! R&R PLEASE!  P.S. character death.
1. The Coyotes

**Well, folks, first off I just want to announce this fic will have some refrences to Cherokee culture. But hey, I'm Cherokee and I have no intentions of insulting anyone. :) AND I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs. :)**

**Here you go:  
**

* * *

Yusuke sighed and looked to Kurama and Kuwabara. They had yet another mission and things were already rocky with him and Keiko. Quite frankly, this did not help his situation, at all. Kurama noticed his friend's face and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Think of it this way, a night out with the guys."

"I know. I do think it's funny diaper face is sending us to an American bar though," Yusuke placed his hands behind his head.

"Urameshi, it's not any bar…it's the Coyote." Kurwabara scolded.

Kurama laughed, "I hear it's quite the place."

Yusuke smiled peevishly, "I did my research."

They walked down the block and turned the corner to see the bar's sign: Coyote Ugly. Kuwabara smiled excitedly, "This is the best mission ever!"

"Now Kuwabara, remember, we need to take the girls with us and to Koenma. He said they should be expecting us," Kurama used his voice of reason to settle the excited man.

"Kurama, stop being a party pooper," Yusuke winked, "After all, you said it was a night out with the guys."

Kurama sighed in defeat, "Yes, Yusuke, I did say that."

They walked into the rowdy bar and sat at a table in the back. The small space was crowded with people, mostly men. Six girls were behind the bar working diligently. They were supposed to be meeting three of them, but which three? They ordered their drinks and waited for them to arrive.

"So, do we know what they look like," Yusuke leaned to Kurama and asked.

"No, I only know their names."

Their attention was ripped from the conversation when the crowed began whistling. On the bar stood three women. One had long mocha-chocolate hair that came to her mid back. Her skin was a dark bronze color and seemed flawless. Her eyes were so blue they looked like glass. She wore a pair of cut off shorts and a black leather halter top. Her full lips sported red lipstick. The girl to her left had shoulder length curly blonde hair and lighter skin. Her eyes were a vibrant green and her lashes long. She wore tight faded jeans and a red bathing suit top. The remaining girl had shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes. Her skin was dark like the girl in the middle. She wore cut off shorts and a red corseted top. They smiled and winked at the team in the back of the room.

Kurama swallowed, "I'm just going to take a guess and say that's them."

Yusuke laughed, "God let's hope so."

Music started and the girls began to move their bodies. The song was unfamiliar, but the way these girls moved, they would learn everything about it they could. They moved in sync with one another and seemed to be enjoying it. When the music died down, they hopped off of the bar and went back to taking drink orders. Yusuke was the first to speak, "For the love of all that is Holy, tell me I didn't just dream that."

Kuwabara looked as if he was in a state of shock. Kurama chuckled, "It seems you aren't dreaming at all Yusuke."

Three beers were sat on the table, "Yeah, we get that a lot."

The blonde girl from the bar stood smirking, her green eyes studying the boys. The girl with grey eyes came forward and put her hands on her hips, "So, I'm guessing you are Koenma's boys?"

"Yes ma'm, we sure are," Yusuke smiled.

The grey eyed beauty looked at her wrist watch, "Well, we get off in an hour so if you want just hang tight. We packed before work."

Kurama cleared his throat, "We can do that."

"Cool. I'm Kida and this is Miya," she gestured to the blonde who waved. "And that hot chick over there is Kali."

Kali saw them and waved for them to come over. Miya turned to the boys, "Well, see ya in an hour."

Kurama let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. They were even more stunning close up. Yusuke looked at his fox friend and smirked, "Down boy."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "I have more self control than that."

They looked to the quiet Kuwabara to see him still in his state of shock and sighed. What did Yukina see in him again?

The bar had now closed and the girls had cleaned up for the night. They had also changed clothes, much to Yusuke's disappointment. They were now in jeans and hoodies, the weather was cold this time of year. Kali turned to the boys, "So what's cause Koenma to send you all the way to Tennessee?"

Kurama shrugged, "We're still not sure. He wouldn't give us any clues or information."

Kida growled softly, "Sounds like him."

"Kida, be nice," Miya scolded, pulling her golden locks into a ponytail. Kida rolled her eyes and continued walking. Bothe her and Miya were on either side on Kali. The boys noticed this and took note.

"So what type of demons are you?" Yusuke asked, hoping to break the silence.

Miya turned around and walked backwards, "Well, I am a fox demon. Kida is a coyote demon. Kali is a-"

"Miya," was all Kali had to say. Miya looked at Yusuke apologetically and turned back around, only to run into a light pole.

"Ow, damnit! Thos things come out of nowhere, every time!" Miya rubbed her nose and continued to walk beside Kali.

Kali turned her blue eyes to the boys behind her, "What bout you?"

"Well," Kurama decided to answer, "I am a fox demon. Yusuke is a hanyou, and Kuwabara is a human with string spiritual abilities."

Kali turned back to face in front of her, "I see."

They walked down the street in silence. A cold rain had begun to fall softly. Kali seemed to be deep in thought, _What could he need? He hasn't asked for help in almost three hundred years._

They stopped at an apartment building and went into the elevator. It was a nice complex. Something a few bartenders couldn't afford. When Kurama and the others walked through their door, he knew they had to be doing something other than bartending.

The walls were a golden-tan color and the carpet was white, the curtains were a soft gold. The couch and recliners were a deep maroon color. A large entertainment center with a big screen stood against the wall. Yusuke gave Kurama a look. He was under the same suspicions. Kuwabara was flipping out over the giant T.V.

"We'll be right back. We just have to get things," Miya smiled sweetly. Kali gave them a cold stare and followed the girls into the hallway.

Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Koenma better have answers."

"I agree."

Miya, Kida, and Kali were standing in Kali's room, waiting for her to get her things. Kali ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Listen, under no circumstances are you to be alone with them. I also do not want you to tell them anything about us or what we do."

"But Kali," Kida began, "they are in the same situation we are. They are merely a different district. I don't understand why you're acting this way."

Kali let out a deep breath, "They are strong. For all I could know this is a trap of some kind. I'm also on edge about seeing Koenma again."

Miya chuckled, "Yeah, our last encounter was not a pleasant one was it?"

Kali chuckled, "Poor guy."

The girls walked out into the living room to see the boys waiting. Kurama gave a reassuring smile and a portal appeared, "Shall we?"

Kali gave her best fake smile, "Let's go."

_Ugh, let's hope this is for a simple mission_, she thought. Boy was she wrong…

* * *

**Well, there you go folks! I am also working on two other fics. One is for a loyal reviewer! ;) Hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	2. Realizations

**Well, here you go! You know the deal, enjoy!**

* * *

Kali stepped through the portal to have cuffs put on her wrists. She groaned, "Is this necessary?"

She looked over to see the three boys had confused faces. _Maybe they didn't know anything about this._ She looked over at Miya and Kida and chuckled. They had collars on like dogs.

"You shut up," Kida growled. Miya merely glared and gave her a the middle finger. Koenma cleared his throat and caught Kali's attention.

"Kali, you know why you are under the restraints," Koenma chided.

Kali nodded, "Yes, we were too much for you to handle."

Yusuke chuckled and Kurama tried to hide a smiled. Koenma's cheeks turned red for a moment, "No, you caused too much trouble."

Kali laughed, "Damn right I did."

It was Koenma's turn to chuckle, "The American District has now turned you over to me. You are now my other group of detectives."

"What? That's bull-" Miya was cut off by Kali's hand raising.

"Now Miya, remember your manners."

"Yes, fox, listen to your master," Kida shot.

Before the guards could stop them, Kida and Miya had each other by the throat. Kali rubbed her temples. The bickering continued. Kali turned her head to the two canines fighting and raised her hand. Her eyes glowed and the two girls were lifted from one another. They stopped fighting and turned worried looks to Kali.

"If you two don't shut the hell up. I will cut out your tongues. Understood?" Kali threatened. The two girls nodded and looked at each other apologetically. Kali released them and they landed on their feet gracefully. You could tell this wasn't their first time getting into trouble. Kali turned back to Koenma, "Go on."

"Well, I am placing you with Yusuke's team until I can get other living arrangements for you."

"How long will that be?"

Koenma sighed, "Well, we have a lot going on right now so it will be just a little while, but it will not be permanent."

Kali turned around when she felt another presence enter the room. Her eyes met crimson orbs. He was about five foot seven (Yes, he grew people. It's been a few years. J Don't hate me L) and had black hair. Her eyes softened, he was a troubled soul. She could feel it radiating off of him. He narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you looking at onna?"

She turned to face him, "Excuse me?"

"Can you not hear?"

She had no patience, "Listen fire demon, I suggest you fix your shitty attitude before I do it for you."

Miya and Kida growled. He smirked, "What are you going to do, sick your dogs on me?"

In an instant Kali had a sai at Hiei's neck, "They may be my guardians, but that doesn't mean I can't handle my own fights."

Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Hiei, I think you should stop this before it gets too out of hand."

Miya and Kida now stood behind Kali. Miya looked Hiei in the eyes, "You should listen to the voice of reason, Hot Head."

Kida gowled deeply, ready to attack at a moments notice. Kali brought the sai down, "Calm yourselves, he's strong, but nothing I couldn't handle."

The two girls backed away and Kali turned to see Koenma looking nervous, "They don't know do they?"

Kali shook her head, "I didn't tell them."

Koenma sighed, "Great."

"Tell us what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, Kida and Kali are sacred."

Kurama thought for a moment, "What do you mean?"

Koenma rubbed his temples, "They are Cherokee legends. Kali means Dark Goddess and Kida is her protector, a symbol of the legendary and elusive coyote."

"I see. So Kali is a goddess?" Yusuke asked, "What about Miya?"

"I'm just here for the fun," she smiled. "Kali and Kida have helped me many times so I am returning the favor."

Kuwabara thought for a moment, "It makes sense now."

"What do you mean Kuwabara," Kurama asked.

"Well, I could tell that Kida and Miya were demons. Kali let off a different kind of energy, it was dark, but not demonic. It kinda threw me off."

Kali smiled, "I didn't want you to know until I knew what this was about for sure. I didn't know if I could trust you."

Koenma smiled, "This is the best team of detectives I have ever had. I assure you that they are loyal and trustworthy."

Miya yawned, "Well, can we get outta here now? I'm tired."

Kali rolled her eyes and Kida scoffed, "Typical fox, always lazy."

Miya stuck out her tongue, "We're not all like that are we Kurama?"

Kurama chuckled, "No, not all of us."

Koenma then opened a portal, "Here you go. I will be sure to send word as soon as I have the arrangements."

They walked out of the portal to see a large temple. Miya whistled, "Dang, this is bad ass."

Kida rolled her eyes, "Come on fox, I'll race you up the stairs."

"You're on!"

Kali smiled and shook her head, "Sometimes, I think they are children trapped in demon bodies."

Kurama chuckled, "I can see that."

They started up the stairs as Kuwabara and Yusuke flew past them, both yelling something about pissing of Hiei. Kurama shook his head and Kali laughed, "It seems you have the same problem."

"Yes, but I couldn't ask for better friends."

They walked up to the temples entrance to see two girls. One with brown hair and the other with blue hair and…crimson eyes? Kali studied her carefully. Those eyes, so familiar. _I'm over thinking things_, she thought. She then bumped into a hard, toned chest. She looked up to see Hiei. He scowled at her, "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," she didn't look him in the eyes and walked right past him. She didn't feel like arguing, she was too tired.

The two mystery girls bowed. The blue haired one spoke. Her voice was soft and gentle, "Hello, My name is Yukina and this is Keiko."

Kali bowed and introduced herself the her team. Yukina showed them to their rooms so they could get some sleep. Yusuke had to talk with Keiko.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry for what I said before you left," Keiko sat on his bed.

Yusuke sighed, "I know, but you can't keep guilt tripping me. This is part of who I am and you have to learn to accept it."

Tears brimmed Keiko's eyes, "I know."

Yusuke swallowed, "Keiko, if this gets too much for you to handle, please tell me."

She smiled, "I will."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her, "You are the reason I come home every time."

She rolled her eyes, "Yusuke, shut up and kiss me."

He smiled, "Yes ma'm."

He then felt a strong pull and broke the kiss. Keiko gave him a awkward look, "Yusuke what's wrong?"

He realized what the pull was and looked at her, "Keiko, my mating season starts soon."

"Oh shit," Keiko breathed.

"Yeah, oh shit. Mine starts just before Kurama and Hiei's. I wonder about Kida and Miya…This is not good…at _all_." He ran a hand through his hair, "A bunch of unmated demons in one house."

Keiko shifted uneasily. Usually when this came she had to dissapear for a few weeks. That or Yusuke would go to the Makai. He looked at her, "You don't have to worry though, I already know what I want."

Keiko chuckled and kissed him, "Goodnight."

His hand grabbed her arm, "Will you stay with me?"

"This close to-"

"I still have control. Please?"

She looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled, "Ok."

Miya, Kida, and Kali sat on the rooftop looking at the stars. Kali turned to the girls, "Your mating season will start soon."

Miya sighed, "I know."

They sat in silence until they all came to the same conclusion. They looked at each other, "Shit!"

Kali groaned, "I will have my yearly menstrual cycle as well."

"We're fucked," Kida moaned.

"Nope, no fucking going on here," Miya waved her hands. "I will bolt myself in my room."

"You think that will stop the fox from breaking down your door," Kida teased, "You can't tell me you don't find him attractive."

Miya's face turned red and Kida laughed. Kali chuckled, "Kida, stop teasing her. We're going to be just fine. We just have to be careful."

Miya stood on the roof and ran around waving her arms, "HOW CAN YOU SAY SU-"

Kali put her head in her hands and Kida broke into uncontrollable laughter. Miya had ran right off of the roof. Kali walked to the edge and looked over, "You alive fox?"

A hand rose out of the bush with a thumbs up and Kali chuckled, "Well, get inside and get some sleep."

* * *

**:) BAHAHAHAHA I actually did that once. walked right off the damn thing...any ways, I hope you liked :) Later Days~**


	3. Hot Water

**So, I'm not mad or offended; however, I would like to say that this is a fan FICTION site. Therefore it is a creative writing site. I do try to stay true to the characters and time line; however, with this one I will sway a bit from time to time. It's part of creative writing. Therefore, your reviews are very important to me and I truly appreciate them, but there have only been three chapters so far, do not judge something that hasn't matured yet. Ends will be tied and clues given throughout the story. I know the series VERY well and will not stoop to a low and non-relative form of writing. Now that my fuming is out of the way, **

**Here you go folks! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The door to Kida's room opened slowly so the wolf wasn't disturbed. A blonde, red head, and dark brunette crept silently into the room. The red head looked nervous, he didn't want to deal with getting caught. The other intruders; however, were set on their task.

"Miya, are you sure we should be doing this," the red head asked.

"Kuwabara, if you're going to chicken out then leave," the dark brunette scolded.

"Yusuke be nice. This will be worth it, I promise," Miya positioned herself at the end of the bed and stood slowly. Yusuke had the water and Kuwabara had the silly string. Miya grabbed the covers and nodded. She yanked them back and the plan went out: Miya threw the water followed by Yusuke pulling out feathers, Kuwabara then released the silly string. Kida jumped out of bed, looking for her attackers. She sniffed the air and growled, "KIDA!"

Miya knew she was running for her life. She smiled and looked over at the boys, "Know anywhere safe?"

Yusuke smiled, "I usually just run until they give up."

Miya laughed, "If we did that then would be running all day. Let's get on the roof."

Kali woke to hearing Kida scream. She smiled. You would think by now she would have figured out how to catch Miya. A knock came from her door and she went to open it. When she saw the guest she couldn't help but laugh, "Kida you look like a multi colored chicken."

Kida growled, "Just so you know I am going to kill her. I am going to kill her very slowly."

Kali rolled her eyes, "Kida, dear, this is partially your fault too. You think after all the times she's done this you would know where she hides and what time she would come in. It's all the same."

Kida thought for a moment and smirked, "You're right. I'll see you around."

"Kida just don't kill her or the old detectives. They actually have lives."

Kali watched Kida turn the corner and sighed. Now that Miya had accomplices, she would be up to her tricks and traps more often. Kida would be in a constant "Bitch State". She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She smiled as she heard screams and running on the roof. _Looks like Kida took the hint._ After using bunches of hot water, she dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark button up sweater. She then dried her hair and brushed her teeth. When she exited the bathroom Hiei was standing there waiting, "Take long enough?"

Kali narrowed her eyes, "No."

She went to walk around him when cold steel met her neck, "Listen, the only reason you got to me yesterday was because I'm not allowed to kill humans or detectives. I am no longer a part of Koenma's ordeal; therefore, I can and will kill who I see fit. Talk to me like that again and I'll slice you into a million pieces."

She smiled softly, "Ok." She walked to the corner and turned back to him, "I hope you don't mind a cold shower."

Before he could say anything, she went around the corner and into the kitchen. When she heard the water running she walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet, as high as the damn thing would go. She then quickly went outside to see Miya getting bandaged by Kurama. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"You sold me out didn't you?" Miya's eyes were watery and big.

"Fox, you had it coming to you," Kali scolded. "So don't try to guilt trip me."

Miya stuck out her tounge and sat silently for Kurama. She the noticed something, "Kurama, what is your full name?"

He paused for a moment, "Youko Kurama, why do you ask?"

"Then why did you tell us you were a fox?"

He chuckled, "Because it's just easier. Everyone calls me a fox around here."

She thought for a moment, "Oh."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She was a trip. Kida walked by and glanced at Miya, who visibly flinched. Damn Coyote. Kida merely glared and followed Kali indside. "That's right dog go into the house."

Kida popped her head out, "What was that?"

"You heard me. Get inside with your master," Miya shot. She knew what she was getting into. She then turned to Kurama, "You might want to move."

A moment later Kida and Miya were wrestling to the ground. Kida suddenly had brown ears and a tail. Miya had red ears with black tips and a red tail with a white tip. "You wanna talk trash fox, let's go."

This was a side none of the boys had seen in Miya. She growled and lunged at Kida. Kali came outside to watch. Kurama walked over to her, "Are you going to stop them?"

"Only if it gets out of hand. You never interrupt Kida and Miya when they're fighting." She turned to Kurama, "We have business to discuss inside."

They walked in to see a very pissed off Hiei. Kali merely smiled and Kurama shrugged as they went into the kitchen. "Kurama we have an issue-"

"I know. However, I don't think we should worry too much. We're not animals, this is merely a time when our sexual tendencies tend to heighten. I am working on something to suppress most of the urges and hostility."

Kali smirked, "Nice. Now I don't feel so worried. However, Miya can get really, well, there is no simple way to put this…needy. I plan on locking them in their rooms and keeping an eye on them."

Kurama nodded, "Do what you see fit."

Kida and Miya walked into the kitchen smiling. Both had bruises and mild cuts but nothing bad. Kali raised and eyebrow, "Did you get it out of your system?"

Both girls smiled dumbly and nodded. Kida ruffled Miya's hair, "I'm going to take a shower."

Keiko and Yukina came in a moment later and began to fix some breakfast. Kali noticed something different about Keiko and decided to investigate. "Yukina why don't you let me help this morning and you can supervise my two idiots when they do the dishes?"

Miya groaned, earning a look from Kali that shut her up. Kurama took this time to leave and he dragged Miya with him. Yukina thought for a moment and then smiled, "Sure. I don't mind at all."

Keiko seemed in a daze, a happy daze. Kali leaned on the counter and watched her, "Keiko, what's up?"

Keiko jumped, "I don't know what your talking about."

"I've only known you for a day and I can tell something is up. I'm not stupid."

Keiko ran her hands through her hair and Kali saw it. Two marks on her neck, "I see someone had fun last night."

Keiko dropped the knife she had in her hand and turned to face Kali, "Kali please don't say anything to anyone."

"Keiko, other demons will sense that he marked you. There is no 'not telling anyone'. No one has to say a word," she reasoned.

Keiko sighed, "I know."

Kali picked up the knife and rinsed it off. She then began cutting fruit, "But hey, at least you're happy."

Keiko smiled, "Yes, I am."

After breakfast they went outside to train and test each other's abilities. Yusuke and Kida decided to go first.

"Kida, don't expect me to go easy one you," he teased.

She scoffed, "It would be an insult if you did."

They stood and waited for the other to attack. Kida rolled her eyes, "You scared or something?"

Ysuske smirked and took off in a blur. Kida closed her eyes and tried to find his spirit energy. She opened them and threw her fist in front of her. It hit Yusuke in the ribs with a crack. He winced, _Time to get serious._ He landed a few feet away and tattoos formed on his body. Kida smirked and got into fighting position. Yusuke charged his hand and smirked, "Shotgun!"

Kida's eyes grew wide. She had never seen an attack like that. She ducked by laying her body flat against the ground. She went to get to her feet when Yusuke sat on her back, "I win."

"What? No! I'm not injured or anything! This is bull crap!" Kida whined. Yusuke laughed. Kida tried to get up once again, "Get off me then fat ass."

Yusuke rose and lowered his energy. He walked out of the ring and sat down under a tree. Kida scowled and sat next to Kali. Miya decided to go against Hiei next. Kurama tried to protest but the blonde had made up her mind. Hiei smirked, this would be an easy win.

'_Hiei, don't hurt her too bad.'_ Came Kurama's voice.

'_Don't worry yourself fox, she's not worth my time.'

* * *

_

**:) Well, I hope you enjoyed! R&R please! Later Days~**_  
_


	4. Dragon meets Master

**Well everyone, here you go and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Miya had heard the stories of the Forbidden Child, and she was no fool. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes. Honing in on her senses would be her only alibi. Heie drew his sword and disappeared. Miya smirked, "You know, I can tell where you are."

She opened her eyes and blocked his attack with her own sword. She opened her eyes and smiled, "You're taking me for a fool."

Hiei wasn't sure what she meant until the sheath of her sword hit him in her ribs. He caught his breath and leaped back. Kurama felt his energy rise and sighed, "Great. Now he's pissed off."

Kali chuckled, "Miya may be and idiot, but she can hold her ground. Though Hiei will win this."

Miya jumped back from another one of Hiei's attacks. She was running out of steam fast. Kurama noticed and prepared himself to cut in if needed. Kali put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take care of this."

Kali walked forward as Miya received a deep gash on her thigh. She closed her eyes for another blow, only to never receive it. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her. Kali had grabbed Hiei's hand and stood between Miya and him. The sword rested on her shoulder. Her eyes held a peaceful and soft look. Hiei was stunned beyond words. It wasn't her strength the was stopping him, it was the Dragon of Darkness Flame. It had taken over his arm and ceased the blow. Kali smiled softly and gently squeezed his hand, "Enough."

Heie felt his hand involuntarily move to his side. Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths were gaping open. Kurama was shocked at her actions. Miya and Kida merely smirked. Kali then turned to Miya, "Are you alright?"

Miya looked at her bleeding leg, "Uh, well, it hurts but I'll be just fine."

Kali nodded and turned back to Hiei. Icy blue met deep crimson. He still couldn't move, the dragon refused to let him. Kali smiled and walked towards the temple. Hiei then felt his body relax. He turned to Kurama and the boys, "I want answers, _now_."

Kurama nodded in agreement and opened his communicator, "Botan, we need to see Koenma. It's urgent."

The boys stood in Koenma's office as the young ruler thought of how to explain the situation. He sighed, "Well, her name means Dark Goddess."

"And?" Hiei growled.

"So she can control dark beings and entities," Kurama filled in.

Koenma nodded, "Exactly. There aren't many like her left. It was part of the reason the American branch didn't want to keep her anymore. She was becoming too powerful for their comfort."

"Which is why you brought us out of retirement," Yusuke added.

Koenma nodded once again, "Exactly."

Hiei ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "So she can control the dragon?"

Koenma merely nodded. Kurama thought for a moment, "Koenma, you didn't bring them here to take our place did you?"

The small lord swallowed and sat back in his chair, "Yes and No. I brought them here because word had gotten out about Kali's abilities. The American branch was worried of what would happen. Once we figure out who wants her and why, you will then be replaced."

"Why come up with some elaborate story then? Why not just tell them the truth?" Yusuke's patience was wearing thin.

"Because I had to be sure of the accusations," he defended, "If I had rushed into this blindly, you all could be dead right now."

Koenma summoned a portal, "Now that you know, you can tell the girls. However, be cautious. We still don't know if they trust us."

The boys nodded and went through the portal. They stepped through to see three girls with hands on their hips. Yusuke knew the looks in their eyes and smiled, "I guess we have some explaining to do?"

"Yup," Kida practically barked.

They went into the living room and sat down. Kurama explained what Koenma had told them. Afterwards the girls sat in silence. Kida looked ready for battle. Miya, well, she looked just about as clueless as Kuwabara was sometimes. Kali sat there with a blank look on her face. She could feel someone's eyes on her. She lifted her head to see Hiei glaring at her. She smiled softly and turned her attention away from him.

"I'm going to take a walk," she murmured as she stood. Kida stood beside her. Kali placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "alone."

Miya scoffed, "Did you not just hear what they said? You are a wanted woman!"

Kali chuckled, "I know. I won't go far."

Kida sat down and crossed her arms. Miya smirked, "Awww, poor dog. Your master won't let you go play?"

"Shut it fox. Do not try my patience right now," Kida growled. Miya rolled her eyes and laid back onto the couch.

'_Follow her,'_ came a voice from Hiei's head. It wasn't Kurama, it was the dragon.

'_No.'_

'_Hiei. I said follow her or I will force you to,'_ the dragon threatened. _'She is my master above you. Her safety is **my** concern.'_

Hiei growled at himself and disappeared. Kurama noticed and sat back on the love seat. He figured Hiei's dragon would be giving him a hard time.

Kali walked quietly through the forest. She knew she was being followed. She also knew who it was and smiled. She stopped in a clearing and turned around, "Hiei, I know you're here."

The fire demon jumped down and walked into the clearing. He had an irritated look on his face. Kali chuckled, "I guess your dragon is doing this."

He said nothing, merely glaring. She smiled softly, "Hiei, you have very right to be mad at me. I just didn't want to hear Miya whine if you hurt her too bad." She looked down and fumbled with her hands, "It will not happen again. You have my word."

"It's getting dark. You should get back to the house," Hiei turned away from her. She walked passed him, towards the temple. She made no effort to speak or look at him. He sighed, damn that stupid dragon, "I understand what you did."

She stopped and turned to face him, "No, your dragon does, not you."

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Her eyes softened. How could something so dangerous be so gentle? She turned around and started towards the temple once more. This time neither made a move to speak. Hiei was thoroughly annoyed. It was the fact Kali could read him that irritated him the most.

They walked into the house to find dinner had been cooked. They sat down quietly and ate. Not knowing their attackers were planning…

* * *

**o.O There it is! R&R Please! Later Days~**


	5. Close Encounter

**_Ok_. So, once again I would like to say this is a creative writing site. If I want Hiei's dragon to appear wearing a pink tutu and sing show tunes, it's gonna happen folks. Any yes, my characters are slight 'Mary Sues' or what ever, but wait...aren't all characters? I mean, there are so many stories on here that have these infamous 'Mary Sues' and I still think a lot of them are pretty damn good. This is a story just for fun and to pass the time while I work on others. Therefore, not all facts will be straight, somethings will be switch around, and things will ramdomly happen. *sigh* **

**Hiei's dragon, in a pink tutu, holding a sign.-*sweatdrop* Now, here you go my loving readers! I hope you enjoy!**

**Me-Hehehe**

**Hiei's dragon- *glares***

**Me- Well, you wouldn't say it and I could use some humor right about now.**

**Hiei sitting in the corner smirking- You are a smartass...**

**Me-Yes, Yes I am.  
**

* * *

Kali lay in bed. Her breathing ragged and sweat gleamed her forehead. Her dream was a mere memory of her bloodied past:

_She stood in her village as the so-called Pale Faces slaughtered her family. They had been told to move their settlement out west; however, Kali's father declined their wishes. Now they were out for blood. She wore her traditional attire of Buckskin and had white feathers in her hair. Blood was on her clothes and splattered on her face. She saw a young Kida fighting hard. They were twelve at the time. _

"_Kida!" She called. They young girl ran over to her and grabbed her hand._

"_Come, we must run into the woods."_

_Both girls took off. Kali looked back one last time to see her village burning. Kida squeezed her hand and ran faster. They ran deep into the woods until the sounds of fighting and war cries were almost no more. They stopped to get a drink when the water rose in the form of a woman. Kida moved Kali behind her. The water woman chuckled, "I mean no harm little one."_

"_What do you want devil?" Kida spat._

"_I come with an offer. One that you could use to avenge your lost families and loved ones."_

_Kali stepped out from behind Kida, "What is your offer?"_

"_Well, Kali, you have special blood in your veins. Blood that is rare and powerful. I can help you harness it."_

"_What do you want in return," Kali looked too serious for a twelve year old._

"_You will know when the time comes."_

"_What about Kida?"_

_The water spirit smiled, "Of course, Kida will be your protector."_

_Kida looked at Kali, waiting for an answer. Kali swallowed and nodded. The water woman smiled, "Good. Now, this will be painful."_

Kali sat up. Her blood was burning as it did when she was given this curse. She swallowed and attempted to catch her breath. She then felt someone else in the room and looked up. Hiei stood in her doorway. His dragon had woken him and made him come check on her. She wiped her forehead and smiled, "I'm ok. Go back to bed."

"Do not order me around," Hiei turned and went back into his room. Her dream had woken him. He sighed and laid back in bed. He then felt a jerk in his body and he sat up. He walked to his door and locked it. After doing the same with his window he went back over to the bed. This was going to be a long ass week.

The next morning Kali woke to both Kida and Miya in her room. She opened her eyes and sat up. Kida gave her a look of concern, "It's here."

"Ok, come on, I'll lock you in your rooms," Kali stood and led them to the door. When she opened it Kurama was on the other side. "Hey Kurama, can I help you?"

She motioned for the girls to go in her bathroom. One that she hadn't noticed existed until Kida had pointed it out. Damn her stupidity somteimes. They silently did as they were told and locked the door. Kali turned back around to see Kurama's eyes were now golden. She swallowed, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

When she went to close the door Kurama pushed it open and walked into the room. Kali then realized this wasn't Kurama. It was the Youko inside. She swallowed. He smiled at her nervousness. She walked backwards until she found herself pressed against the bathroom door. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Your fear is my enjoyment," came the Youko's raspy voice. He brought his face close to hers. She sucked in her breath, "You smell so, seductive."

As he closed, in Kali closed her eyes and waited for his next move. He ran his hand across her cheek. He brought his face down to hers only to be tackled to the ground. Kali opened her eyes and gasped, "Hiei."

Hiei stood with his sword drawn at Youko, who had now taken fully over Kurama's body. Kali moved closer to the door, not wanting Youko to realize Kida and Miya were just beyond the door. Hiei's eyes showed an emotion that Youko had never seen. Sure they had their fights and squabbles but the look in his eyes was very deadly. He had clearly struck a nerve.

"Now Hiei, no need to be hostile. She's fair game," Youko teased. Hiei took Kali's hand and pulled her to him. He wrapped and arm around her possessively. She buried her face in his shoulder. She hoped this was just an act to get Youko to leave her alone. Heie's glare never left Youko; however, his arm gradually tightened around Kali until she was firmly against him.

"I suggest you choose another," Hiei spat dangerously. All Kali could do was burrow into his shoulder and hope for the best.

Youko growled, "If she is yours then prove it."

Hiei froze for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. Kali pulled away slightly and looked and him. Before he knew what hit him, her lips met his. A shock went through his body.

'_Don't worry Hiei. You just need to work on getting rid of Youko.'_ Kali's voice rang in his head. They broke from the kiss and Kali leaned back into Hiei. His glare met Youko's fiercely.

"She has no mark; therefore, she is _still_ fair game. I suggest you keep an eye on her," Youko walked hastily out of the room. Kali let out the breath she had been holding and tried to stop shaking.

Hiei now released her and took a few steps back. The medicine Kurama had gave him was wearing off. He turned and walked to the door, "I suggest you don't leave this room unless you need to eat. I may not be there next time."

He disappeared from her doorway and she quickly shut it. Locking the door she turned to the bathroom, "It's clear."

Miya and Kida walked out of the bathroom looking miserable. Miya looked ready to pounce on any male that moved. Kida just looked pissed off. Kali sighed, "Girls you can stay in here if you want. But I'm not going outside of this room unless I'm hungry, so if you are going to your rooms, good luck."

Miya smiled cunningly, "I think I will take my chances."

She started walking towards the door until Kida grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "I don't think so you horn dog. We're staying right here."

Miya pouted and plopped on the bed. Kida sat next to the window and picked up a random book. Kali sat in her floor and stared at the wall. Truth is she was very shaken up about the almost death match in her room. They looked as though they would kill one another and go on with life. However, when they would act normal, you could only try to kill one. The other would have you down in seconds.

"It just shows what guys will do," Miya comforted, "Luckily your quick thinking threw Youko off."

"Yeah, I guess."

Kali and Kida soon found themselves asleep. Miya smirked and laid on the bed. She was almost asleep when her stomach growled. She rolled her eyes. _I could ge and get food from the kitchen. I should grab enough for all of us. That way no one would have to go down for a while,_ she thought. She walked down the stairs cautiously and slipped into the kitchen. The temple was like a ghost town. Yusuke went to stay with Keiko and Kuwabara went home. Yukina went to stay with Botan. Which left the three girls and two demons alone. _Boy are they stupid,_ she thought while opening the fridge.

"Yes they are."

She turned to see Kurama leaning against the doorway. She growled. He held up his hands, "I took an extra dosage of the medicine. It's me I promise."

Miya grabbed some drinks and gathered her food. She had gotten right next to Kurama to exit the kitchen when she stopped and closed her eyes. _Ugh, dammit, this can't be happening!_

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miya, are you ok?"

Miya couldn't stop herself. Her demon instincts kicked in and her lips met his hungrily. He made a sad attempt to stop her and stopped when her teeth nicked at his bottom lip. He understood she needed to release some of her energy. He was in control and wouldn't let it go too far. He took the food and drinks from her hands and set them down on the table. He then lifted her up and placed her on the counter. She ran her hands through his hair and felt herself slipping away. She pulled back with what dignity she had left and looked anywhere but Kurama.

"Miya," he moved her face to look at his, "it's ok. I understand you need to spend out some of this energy. It won't go any further than this, I swear."

Miya gave him a weary look, "Promise?"

He smiled, "Promise."

He pulled her lips to his and continued with his task. He understood what she was going through. She had a lot of energy and her body just didn't know what to do with it. Usually when this happened the boys would go spar to keep their minds off of it. His thoughts stopped when he caught himself running his hands through her blonde locks. _Stop_, he thought,_ you're only adding fuel to the fire._ He reluctantly removed his hands, leaving only their lips touching. They stayed this way for a while until Miya pulled away. The look in her eyes was pure lust.

"Kurama, I have to go," she moved to get down and he helped her. She took the things and ran through the door. Youko urged Kurama to follow her. Then Kurama got an idea. A dangerous but smart idea,_ If I keep Miya in mind then maybe I will stay away from Kali. I would rather Hiei not kill me._ He thought about his plan and sighed. He had only known Miya for couple of days. He didn't want her to think he was just using her, but then again, he was. He groaned and shook his head, "Never mind."

* * *

**Well, there you go. :) I hope at least someone enjoyed...JUST KIDDING! I'm not going to let a few haters keep me down. I'm too stubborn for that. Anywho, Later Days~**


	6. Fighting and Fear

**Well, you know the drill! Here you go folks!**

* * *

Miya's eyes brimmed with tears as she closed the door behind her. She could not believe she just did that. Kida was awake and gave her a sad look. Miya shivered and felt like a slut. She barely knew this guy and she was having kissy face! Kida stood and walked up to her. Miya wiped her face and handed her the food. Kida threw it on the floor and hugged Miya tightly, "You may be an annoying as hell fox, but you're like a little sister to me. Don't put yourself down."

Miya laughed and hugged Kida back, "Thanks."

Kali sat up so the two wouldn't notice and smiled. They may fight all of the time, but it was nice to know that they cared for each other that much. The two girls pulled away and turned to see Kali watching them. They all sat on the bed and devised a plan of action for getting food and drinks. Kali offered to go for dinner and Kida for breakfast the next morning. However, it they wanted a midnight snack they would be on their own. And to Kali's luck, her stomach was growling around eleven thirty. Kida smiled sadistically, "Haha Goddess, every men for herself."

Kali rolled her eyes, "I can handle myself thank you."

Miya rolled her eyes, "Yes, your display earlier said so much."

Kali whacked Miya over the head, "Oh, shut it you."

She was dressed in her night attire, a tank top and pair of shorts. Her long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She walked into the kitchen and froze when she saw Kurama and Hiei. They looked at her and froze as well. Kurama quickly looked away as Hiei shot him a look. She turned to walk away, "I'll er, just come back later."

"No it's ok, we were just leaving," Kurama stood and walked out of the door. Hiei put his bowl in the sink and turned to leave. Kali watched him closely with her crystal eyes.

"What? Do you think I have no self control?"

Kali rolled her eyes, "I didn't say that."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "You didn't have to."

Kali scoffed. She was not in the mood, "I was going to thank you for what you did earlier."

"I do not need your thanks."

"Whatever."

Kali opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. Hiei growled. Kali raised an eyebrow and ignored him. She walked over to get a spoon and opened the lid. She got an evil idea and smirked. Miya was rubbing off on her. She sat herself on the counter and ate the ice cream very slowly, making sure not to look at Hiei. Hiei felt his control slipping. Damn woman and her stubbornness. Kali finished the last bite and hopped off of the counter. As soon as her feet hit the ground Hiei's lips met hers. Her eyes widened, maybe she pushed him too far. Her mouth tasted sweet from the ice cream. She relaxed slightly and gave in. He wrapped his arms around her gently. She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing but hey, at least she got some fun out of the deal. Hiei broke the kiss and closed his eyes. If he didn't stop soon there would be no stopping. Kali could feel her heart neat in her throat. She wasn't sure what to expect next. Hiei grabbed her arms to restrain himself. Kali lifted her hands to touch his forearms.

"Hiei," she softly said, "I have to go now."

He opened his eyes and stepped back, allowing her to step past him. She touched his shoulder, "I know it didn't mean anything. Don't worry. Not a soul will know."

She walked up the stairs to see Kurama outside of her door. She cautiously walked up to him. "Kurama?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you made it to your room ok."

She smiled back, "Thank you."

Kurama stiffened and looked at the ground. Kali, being the dumbass she is, put a hand on his shoulder, "Kurama? Are you ok?"

He threw her against the wall and raised his head. Kali sucked in a breath. "I see we meet again my Goddess."

He placed his hands on either side of her and looked into her eyes. "You know what drives me insane?"

Kali shook her head. Youko chuckled, "Wanting what I can't have."

He raised and now clawed hand and ran a finger down her cheek. Blood followed and a tear from her eye brought up the rear. Youko chuckled, "Now, don't cry. It makes your eyes glisten." He leaned and whispered into her ear, "Just know that you are _mine_."

They both heard a growl and Youko turned his head and smirked, "Now Hiei, let's not-"

Hiei hit him square in the jaw. He growled. Youko regained his composer and let his energy flare. He was pissed off now. Hiei drew his sword and got ready. He looked at Kali, "Get in your room, onna."

Kali did as she was told and ran into her room. Kida and Miya stood at the ready. Kali turned to them, "Get in the bathroom and lock the door. Don't come out until I tell you too."

"What's happening," Miya asked. She grabbed some blankets and pillows incase they had to stay in there for a while.

"It seems Youko and Hiei are arguing," Kida answered.

After they locked the door Kali grabbed her sais and waited for one of them to burst through the door. She could hear them fighting and swallowed. This was a nightmare. They could kill each other. She moved to sit on her bed when someone flew through her door. That someone being Kurama. Not Youko, but Kurama. He looked up at Kali with a worried expression, "Kali, I can't stop him."

She noticed he had a large gash in his side that was bleeding profusely. Hiei walked through the broken door with glazed eyes. He moved for Kurama. Kali jumped between them and Hiei slid to a stop, inches from her. She held her sais at her sides. She looked into his eyes, "Hiei, _enough_."

Kurama slowly stood and Hiei growled. Kali slapped him across the face, hard. He brought his gaze to meet hers and his eyes were back normal. His body felt drained and tired. He looked down to see large gashes on his chest. He also noticed the scratch on Kali's face. He felt his temper rising again. Kurama looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry Hiei."

Kali turned to face him, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, are you ok?" He showed so much shame in his face that Kali's heart sank.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You should take care of Hiei's wounds. I can take care of this," Kurama walked slowly out of the room. Hiei looked anywhere in the room but at Kali.

"Sit on the bed," she ordered. Hiei did as he was told and took off his shirt as well. Kali opened her closet and pulled out bandages and ointment. She went into her bathroom to find Kida and Miya asleep in the shower. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Hiei heard her chuckle and laid back onto the bed. He couldn't believe his instincts had gotten the best of him. Kali walked back in with a damp cloth and sat on the bed. She touched his wound and he jumped. She ignored him and continued her work. Hiei closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Kali put on the ointment, running her hands on his chest softly. He shuddered. Her touch was so gentle and relaxing. She noticed his actions and smiled, "Just relax, it's going to take a while to bandage you. The ointment needs to dry some."

He sighed and attempted to relax. He was still beating himself up. He opened an eye, "Your shirt is ruined."

She looked down and smiled, "It's not mine anyways."

She walked over to her closet and faced away from him. Without warning she slipped the shirt off. Hiei noticed a tattoo on her shoulder. It was of a droplet of water. Black was mixed in with the deep blue. She slipped on a tank top and turned to face him. Hiei tore his gaze away from her and to the wall. She walked back over and placed a hand in his chest, "It's dry."

She bandaged him up too quickly for his liking. She put her things away and turned to face him. He stood and walked over to her. She still had blood on her face from the scratch Youko had left. He took the rag from her hand and wiped it off. He handed it to her and she smiled, "Thank you, Hiei."

He said nothing and walked up to the door. He did a number on breaking it. He looked at her over his shoulder, "I suggest you find another room."

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. Tears began to flow from her eyes. This was a complete nightmare…and it was only day two.

* * *

**o.O' So, um, yeah, there it is. Hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


End file.
